koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonken Bundai
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Mature Age |Bust Size = large |Weapon of choice = straight sword 南海覇王 ("conqueror of the southern sea") |Affiliation = Go (呉 Wú) |Relatives = Sonsaku (Daughter) |Relatives 2 = Sonken (Daughter) |Relatives 3 = Sonshōkō (Daughter) |Relatives 4 = Sonsei Yōdai (Younger Sister) |Relatives 5 = Hongō Kazuto (son-in-law/lover) |Visual Novel = Shin Koihime†Musō -Kakumei- ~Sōten no Haō~ |theme = Go |Seiyū = Yuki-Lin}} ; |Next word = Sun Jian - Wentai}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Yuki-Lin (visual novel) Plot Koihime†Musō Shin Koihime†Musō :Her name is mentioned several times. It is revealed that after her death, the territories she conquered broke apart, which forced her daughter Sonsaku to serve under Enjutsu. In the Go route, her name is used to lure out Kayū from Shisui Pass. Koihime†Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musō -Kakumei- Sōten no Haō :She appears in the append where once more Kazuto (Gi's route Kazuto is at Gi's castle working normally) appears just after Seki Heki's(Red Cliff's) battle. While the second Kazuto is traveling with Kada, Chousen and Himiko they encounter her camping besides Sai's body, Kada says that her life light is dim but certainly there still some left and revives Sai. After Kazuto's party leaving, Sai wakes up and after confirming that Yenren is alive, asks her to help Renfa and the others. Yenren refuses saying that if they lose to Karin that was the limit for Sonken's Line, after that Sai asks to accompany Yenren, which she permits saying that if Sai becomes a burden she will abandon her. Son Go no Kechimyaku : Yenren first appears watching the sky and catches sight of a falling star near her city. She sends her daughter Sheren to scout it, who brings back Hongou Kazuto with her. When Kazuto is introduced to her, Yenren demands Kazuto proves who he says he is, a person from the future, which he does by using his smart phone and informing her of the 'Yellow turban' rebellion. Yenren than accepts Kazuto's story and decides to re adjust his story to make him out to be a 'messenger of heaven' to improve the moral and position of the Go family. While she intends to use Kazuto's knowledge about future battles, she instructs him to never tell her of the death of significant figures in them. She then commands that Kazuto spread his 'spiritual seed' to the woman of the Go army to strengthen the impression that the Go had the heavens on their side and in exchange she will place him under her protection and feed him, to which he accepts. : Yenren proceeds to lead the Go army to several victories, and even proceeds to have a sexual relationship with Kazuto in order to have more children. She continues to train Sheren in ruling and combat but admits that she's concerned as to if Sheren has the right mentality for Ruling. : On a battlefield, Yenren saves Suirei from a fatal arrow but is hit by the same arrow in the process. She continues to fight despite her injury, using the last of her strength to injure the archer who fired the shot. As she lies on the ground, she comforts a crying Sheren and asks Kazuto to look after her daughters. She then "dies" passing the title of Queen and her sword to Sheren. Way of the Five Grains : In this route she is found attacking a dragon by Sheren who is traveling with Kazuto, Kada, Chosen and Himiko. They then assist Yenren in slaying the dragon. She is then questioned by Sheren as to why she didn't return to Go if she was still alive to which Yenren asks why Sheren is not ruling Go herself, causing Sheren to backtrack. : When introduced to Kazuto, they both admit they have not met before and yet both feel like they know each other. She soon takes a liking to Kazuto. She and Sheren then intend to leave the ruling of Go to Sonken Renfa, and go on a journey of their own. As Yenren watches Sheren say goodbye to Kazuto by passionately kissing him, she questions Sheren on why she didn't go with Kazuto to which Sheren replied that she knew they would meet him again. Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version : The late mother of the Son sisters and the previous queen of Go. Known as the Tiger of Kōtō, she told her last wishes to her daughter and heir, Sonsaku, to unite the nation for the Son family. Character Personality Yenren is a loving and caring mother to all her daughters, especially Sonshoku who she dotes on, but is more demanding with Sheren as she is the heir to Go. On the battlefield, Yenren is extremely violent as she enjoys fighting and killing. However she does not allow her blood-lust to overcome her decisions or mentality. Despite being known to kill as easily as breathing, Yenren can be a calm ruler outside of the battlefield but is also known to burst with energy in conversations when others become indecisive, especially Kazuto. Yenren usually speaks bluntly and roughly to everyone, and refers to herself using the Japanese "Ore" prefix, a masculine form of saying "i" mostly used by males. While Yenren may be willing to use any and all advantages available for victory, she is unwilling to know about the fate of combatants from Kazuto, and instead would prefer to strive for victory regardless. Even though she is a responsible ruler and aware he role as Queen, she tends to wander off to enjoy herself occasionally, vaguely telling others of her whereabouts, but is always alert to her surroundings. While she develops a fondness for Kazuto, she still refers to him as a brat, but also confides in him her thoughts and feelings on several issues. Sexuality Like most mature aged women in the series, Yenren becomes fond and protective of Kazuto. When she develops a sexual relationship with him, she is extremely passionate with Kazuto but is far more aggressive and extremely demanding, and will only stop when she is satisfied. Trivia * Her character design predates the announcement of Eiyūtan * Yenren took the fourth place in the poll of the most popular character in the story company Go.http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-go/special/reservation-campaign/ Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Go (呉 Wú) Category:First Introduced in Kakumei Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Deceased Category:Mature Age Category:Chinese character Category:Warlord Category:Son family Category:Original Counterpart